A New Enemy
by jthorne
Summary: Sequel to Love & Betrayal, H-Hr, A new Dark Wizard is on the rise. Harry and Hermione are working at the Ministry as Aurors. Harry must overcome this new evil to protect himself and his family.
1. Good News

**This is the sequal to Love & Betrayal. It isn't really necessary to read Love & Betrayal first, but it might make a bit more sense. **

**Summary: Harry and Hermione left Hogwarts after finishing their seventh year and married four years ago. They rose quickly in the Auror Department, Harry becoming the Head of Department, Hermione his deputy. There have been attacks in Europe from an unknown source. The Ministry speculates that a new Dark Wizard is behind it. Harry must overcome the threat the new enemy will pose to himself, and his family. **

* * *

><p><span>A New Enemy<span>

Act 1

Chapter 1 – Good News

Harry was sat in his office. He couldn't wait to leave the office. He just wanted to get home to his wife, Hermione. There had been several disturbances around Europe, and their were fears that a new Dark Wizard was rising. Harry was head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic. His deputy was Hermione Potter.

Harry hunched over his desk, propping his head up with his hand. His mind travelled back to the day he had married Hermione, four years ago. She had looked beautiful, dressed in her white wedding dress, she had worn her hair up; a headband helping to keep it in place. She had been wearing the jewellery that Harry had bought her for Christmas a few months previously.

"Potter!"

Harry sat up straight, attempting to flatten his hair. The man that had startled Harry was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was also an Auror, which was slightly ironic. Harry and Draco had never become friends, but they had a mutual respect for one another. Well Malfoy didn't call Harry by his first name, or call him 'Sir' even though Harry was his boss.

"What Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice low and tired. As Malfoy stood in front of Harry's desk, Harry stifled a yawn.

"I just thought that you should know, there were some killings in France. The French Ministry is trying to find out who was behind it, but so far they haven't come up with anything." Harry pushed his chair away from his desk, and stood up.

"Thanks for the information. We'll probably have to wait until after the weekend for any report to reach us." Harry started to walk round his desk to collect his travelling cloak, but he was stopped when Malfoy raised a hand.

"I have... an idea," Malfoy said, and Harry sat on the edge of his desk, listening to the blonde man talk. "It might be that new Dark Wizard everyone was talking about."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Malfoy.

"You have a point there. And we still don't know anything about him?"

"No, there haven't been any sightings, and the attack are random. That's what I don't get. Other Dark Wizards have had a motive. But this, this feels different."

"What do you mean?" Harry shifted his weight on the desk slightly. He wanted to leave soon. Hermione had the day off, and he hadn't been home for two days. The sudden influx of information had kept him at the office overnight.

"There's going to be another war. I can feel it." Malfoy gave Harry a feint smile, and left. Harry sighed and grabbed his cloak. He walked through the rebuilt Ministry. Gone was the 'Magic is Might' statue. He left the Ministry and, once he was sure there were no muggles around, apparated.

Harry appeared outside of the apartment he lived in with Hermione. He opened the door. Stepping inside his home, Harry called out, "Hermione! I'm home."

A pleasant smell wafted up from the kitchen as he moved further inside his home. The apartment was light and welcoming.

Harry and Hermione had decided to go against their initial decision to live at Grimmauld Place. It was much to big for just the two of them, although the apartment was rather large and modern, it was only one floor. It would be much more manageable, and if they needed extra space they could always magically enlarge it.

Hermione was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Harry walked up behind her, laced his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Smells wonderful, 'Mione."

Hermione didn't turn away from the stove, but said, "I'm glad you think so Harry. How was work? You didn't come back last night."

Harry let go of Hermione and pulled out a chair from the large wooden table. He sat down, and let his head fall back, his eyes focused on the ceiling. "It was tiring. There have been loads more attack in Europe." Hermione continued watching the food prepare itself, and pulled out a small spoon to taste some of it. "Is there any more information on them?" Hermione asked.

"We think it's that new Dark Wizard. And Malfoy reckons that there's going to be another war."

Hermione turned around, "Another war? Surely it can't be that serious?" She looked shocked.

"There really isn't any way to know if there is or isn't going to be a war. If there is one I don't look forward to fighting in it."

"But you're the head of the department. They wouldn't send you out on a mission." Hermione sounded as though she was trying to convince herself more than anything else.

"But I'm the Ministry's best fighter 'Mione. There's no way they'd let me just sit in the office. Anyway, I don't think I'd be able to."

Hermione turned back to the stove, and noticing the food was ready, she waved her hand and the pots and pans flew over to the table. Plates and cups followed them, and various drinks soared from within the fridge. She sat down and together Harry and Hermione served themselves. When they both had food on their plates, Hermione continued the conversation.

"Harry we discussed your, 'saving people thing'. I thought you agreed that unless you were specifically sent into battle, you wouldn't."

"'Mione, I-"

Hermione didn't let Harry finish.

"You have to stay out of trouble now anyway," Harry looked confused. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sat on the edge of the bed. In her hands she held a muggle pregnancy test. She had used the magical method, a spell, but she wanted to check using the muggle way anyway. She waited, slightly nervous. Eventually the stick showed positive. Hermione leaned backwards, falling onto her back. She lay there looking upwards, excitement coming over her.<p>

_'I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Harry's baby. We're going to be parents.'_

Hermione was careful to make sure Harry couldn't hear her thoughts, and blocked him out. The connection didn't really work when they were far apart, but they lived near the Ministry, so she thought she would be careful. Harry had come home the night before. Hermione thought he had been asked to stay behind, or he was swamped with work.

Both conclusions were likely. Harry was head of the department. He always had work to do.

Hermione found it excruciating having to wait around all day until he got back from work. She tried to find things to do, but with magic, there wasn't much to around the house. She could clean the entire place in an instant, and she done all the shopping for the week.

Eventually Hermione decided to read a book. The library in their apartment was second only to Hogwarts, in Hermione's opinion. As a birthday present to Hermione, Harry had bought hundreds of books, some she had read, some she hadn't. But the result was the library that was now present in one of the spare rooms.

Hermione walked in and chose a book. She settled into one of the comfy chairs they had furnished the room with. Hermione spent the rest of the day reading, she only left when she thought Harry would be back soon, and decided to make a start on dinner.

* * *

><p>"What do I need to know?" Harry was still very confused. He tried to reach into Hermione's head, and read her thoughts. But he found she was blocking him out. As Hermione watched Harry with amusement, he exclaimed, "Come on Hermione! What do I need to know?" Harry's annoyance was increased when she replied, "I'll tell you after dinner." Harry's eyes widened, and when he tried to argue with his wife, he was met with silence.<p>

Hermione just continued eating her food. Realising that he wasn't going to get an answer out of her until she decided that she would tell him, Harry began to eat very fast. It only took him five minutes to finish. He slumped in his seat as Hermione ate deliberately slowly.

When she finally finished, she looked at Harry. He looked like he was suffering greatly. He really wanted to know what Hermione was hiding from him.

Hermione stood up, waving her hand and the dirty plates and cutlery flew over to the sink and began washing themselves. She held out her hand to Harry, who eagerly took it. She led him from the kitchen into the living room.

They sitting room had several sofas, there was a television in the corner and there were pictures of Harry and Hermione over the years. Hermione sat Harry down on the sofa, and then set herself upon his lap. Out of instinct Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she rested her head on his chest. Now it came to it, Harry noticed Hermione was slightly nervous. She was twisting her wedding ring, and he could hear her breathing getting faster.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes." She went back to twisting the ring. Harry moved his hands from around Hermione, and took her hands in his. She raised her head, and his emerald eyes locked to her chocolate ones.

"'Mione what did you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. Harry continued to watch her, his eyes intense.

"Harry," Hermione raised a hand and touched his cheek.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, first chapter! There is a poll on my profile, vote to decide the ending of the story!<br>**


	2. Back To Work

**WARNING: Scenes of a sexual nature!**

A New Enemy

Act 1

Chapter 2 – Back To Work

Harry's mouth fell open. "You're pregnant." His voice was only just more than a whisper. He couldn't believe it. They hadn't really been trying for a baby, and decided that if Hermione did become pregnant then that was a bonus.

Hermione nodded her head. She almost cried when a broad smile spread across Harry's face. "You're pregnant." He repeated in a louder voice. Now Hermione smiled, and Harry brought her face closer to his and kissed her. He didn't have to silently ask for permission to enter her mouth, and their tongues met. They sat on the sofa, embracing and kissing for a while, waiting for the news to set in.

"That's why you don't want me going off fighting then." Harry said, finally releasing Hermione. She rested her head on his shoulder this time and spoke quietly. "Yeah, I need you. We have to raise this baby together." Hermione put a lot of emphasis on the 'we'. Harry knew that Hermione wanted their unborn child to have the best up bringing possible, and that could only happen if both he and Hermione were alive.

"Hermione, I'll always be here. For you and the baby. I'm not going to die." Harry spoke with a determination to his voice. Hermione found his words comforting and she curled up closer to her husband. Harry turned on the television, and they spent the rest of the evening watching muggle programs. Hermione curled herself up in Harry's lap, where she fell asleep after a few hours.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't remember getting into bed. When she awoke Harry was laying next to her. His arm was stretched out under her, and her head was resting close to his on the pillow. Hermione assumed that she must have fallen asleep in Harry's arms last night, and that he must of carried her to bed. She looked under the covers, and found herself naked. Hermione shot a quick glance to Harry, he was also naked. He must have used magic to undress her.<p>

Hermione was glad it was Saturday. As they were both Aurors they didn't get much time to just lay in bed with each other. She moved closer to Harry and pressed her lips to his cheek. He didn't move. Hermione brushed her lips along Harry's jaw. He didn't move. She kissed Harry's lips. He still didn't move.

Hermione lay back down on her back.

_'Does Harry, subconsciously, find me unattractive now that I'm pregnant?' _Hermione was upset that her small efforts that usual woke Harry, hadn't worked. She rolled onto her side and watched him. It was at that moment that he opened one eye. Seeing her eyes on him, Harry quickly closed it. Hermione saw a feint smile form on his lips, as he tried not to laugh.

"Harry!" Hermione hit him on the chest. She rolled over onto her other side, and faced the wall.

Hermione felt Harry moving, and then he draped his arm over her body, and his hand gently stroked her stomach. "'Mione, I was only pretending. I hoped you might kiss me some more if I didn't react."

Hermione ignored him. She was giving him a taste of his own medicine. Harry copied Hermione's movements and began to kiss different areas of her body. However, unlike Harry, Hermione couldn't stop herself. She rolled onto her back, and put her hands on Harry's shoulders; pulling him down. They kissed passionately, Harry caressing Hermione's smooth skin. He cupped her breasts and gave a few gentle squeezes as Hermione wrapper her legs around Harry's waist.

Harry abandoned Hermione's mouth, and she let out a whimper, not wanting him to leave her mouth. She quickly changed her mind when Harry directed his mouth onto her left nipple. He sucked at it until it rose up. Hermione arched her back, forcing herself into Harry's mouth. He grazed her nipple with his teeth, and then moved to the other one. Harry repeated his actions on Hermione's right nipple, and as it rose, making a small peak, a part of Harry rose as well.

Hermione tried to sit up, but Harry pushed her back down. He trailed kisses down her body, past her navel, and to her most intimate area. Hermione gasped as Harry kissed her sensitive area. She laced her fingers into his hair when his tongue darted out and his fingers slid inside her. Harry continued to lick Hermione's nub, and she arched her back after a few minutes. Her mouth formed a perfect circle as she had her first orgasm, and moved her hips, grinding herself on Harry's mouth.

When she was finished Harry clambered back up the bed and lay next to Hermione. She looked at him quizzically. "Why did you stop?"

"You had your orgasm darling." Harry smiled at her, his face innocent. Hermione rolled onto her front and raised herself, sitting on her knees. She said, "Yes, but you, haven't. So..." Hermione positioned herself above Harry, and grasped his penis.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione buried him inside her. Harry groaned, and Hermione moaned, as she started to move slowly on him. His hands gripped her bottom, helping her movements. He didn't want to thrust upwards. Not yet. He caught Hermione's hands, and he admired the view he had of his beautiful wife. As Hermione bounced, her breasts did too, and Harry's eyes followed them until Hermione let out another, louder moan. He knew he had to control himself, he didn't want to finish to soon.

Hermione stopped bouncing, she had become tired. She fell forward onto Harry and, in the absence of her bouncing, she contracted her inner walls. Hermione's head had landed next to Harry's and he groaned into her ear. Harry felt that it was his turn to do the work, and he began thrusting into Hermione. As he started she kissed him, her tongue feeling his. But she had to break the case when she started to moan and arch her back up, pulling her face from Harry's.

Harry immediately began to suck on Hermione's breast again, as they were presented to him when Hermione had arched her back. The sound of his mouth on her skin, and the slapping as their bodies met near the hip, was pushing Harry ever closer to the brink of his own orgasm, as Hermione neared her second.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, as Harry pulled her down to meet his lips. Harry thrust up one more time, as deep as he could go, and spilled himself inside Hermione. The moans that followed were muffled as they moaned during the long kiss. Finally breaking it, Hermione collapsed on Harry, letting out a soft mewl when he slipped out of her.

"Good morning 'Mione." Harry said softly. He moved her hair out of her eyes, and she raised her head to look at him. The chocolate depths held only love for Harry. She smiled at him.

"Morning Harry. We should wake up like that everyday."

"If we had the time we would, my love," Hermione let her head drop, and Harry listened to her lips kissing and sucking his chest. "'Mione, if you keep doing that, I'm going to be covered in marks."

"That's the idea..." Hermione mumbled against him.

Harry and Hermione had checked themselves in their wall mirror. There were Hermione sized lip marks all over Harry's chest and neck. Hermione had it worse though, Harry had left marks all over her body. They performed some charms to cover the offending red love marks, dressed, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

When they arrived, there was a letter laying on the table. As Harry went over to the cupboard to get some tea bags, Hermione sat down and picked up the letter. It looked official, and was addressed to Harry.

"Harry, the letter's for you." Harry glanced at Hermione as he magically heated the water.

"You open it." Hermione opened the letter. Inside was a quickly scribbled note. Hermione scanned the correspondence. It was from Draco Malfoy.

_Potter,_

_You need to come to the Ministry as quickly as possible. A load of new info just came in. We need you here, and Hermione._

_Malfoy_

Hermione had read the note to Harry as he had passed Hermione her cup of tea. He took a sip, and Hermione gave the note to him. His eyes scanned it over the top of his cup.

"Well 'Mione, looks like we're going to have to go in." Hermione looked dejected. Saturday and Sunday were the only days off they had. And half the time they spent the day writing reports for the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry and Hermione finished their tea, and quickly ate breakfast. They reached their front door, and Harry gave Hermione her travelling cloak. Donning his own, they left the apartment. Once the door had shut behind them, and Hermione had locked it with magic, they apparated to the Ministry.

The scene they saw when the arrived was one of pure chaos. There were witches and wizards running around, the inter departmental memos were zooming through the air and there were people carrying stacks of paper three foot tall.

Harry and Hermione carefully picked their way through the carnage and, after ten minutes, reached the Auror department. They shared an office with each other, Hermione's desk on one side and Harry's on the other. Outside the shared office, were rows of cubicles. As Harry and Hermione walked towards their office door, a man rose from the cubicle closet to their office door.

Draco Malfoy stood, his blonde hair neatly parted. He still wore those ridiculous suits. Harry never understood why he wore such uncomfortable clothes. Perhaps it was a 'status' thing. Whatever the reason Malfoy seemed to like them.

"Good, Potters you're hear." Harry and Hermione had never really gotten used to Malfoy referring to them as 'Potters', but he was right. They were married, and they were the Potters.

"We'll speak in our office Malfoy." Harry spoke briskly, and opened the door to the office, holding it open for Hermione and Malfoy. When they had entered Harry stepped in, and closed the door. He performed silencing and locking charms, and went to sit behind his desk. Hermione had sat behind her desk, and Malfoy had slumped in one of the chairs in the large office.

"What information came through Malfoy?" Hermione asked. His eyes shot up to look at her. Malfoy had gained the same mutual respect for Hermione, that he had for Harry. He had actually apologised to her for calling her a mudblood so many times in school.

"The French Ministry caught someone over night. There bringing him here as we speak." Harry glanced at Hermione.

_'They actually caught someone?'_

_'Sounds like it doesn't it.'_

_'I suppose we'll have to interrogate them.'_

_'Yes Harry we will.'_

_'What if we don't get the answers we're looking for...' _

Harry trailed off.

_'Harry you are not torturing them.'_

_'What if they're some murdering scum bag 'Mione.'_

_'I don't care.'_

Harry made a face at Hermione. Malfoy stared between them, confused.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Nothing, when are they getting here?" Harry said quickly. Malfoy pulled back his sleeve, and looked at his watch.

"Hmm, they should be here right about...now." As Malfoy said this there was an almighty bang from the direction of the atrium. All three of the Aurors jumped up, and sprinted from the office. They charged through the golden grills into a lift, and hammered the button marked, 'Atrium'. The lift was agonisingly slow.

As the atrium came into view everyone was crowding around something in the middle of the space. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy raced out of the lift, and barged through the large crowd. Several Ministry employees mumbled at them as they pushed past. They reached the inner edge of the crowd and they saw what everyone was looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a poll on my profile, vote to decide the ending of the story!<strong>


	3. Interrogation

A New Enemy

Act 1

Chapter 3 - Interrogation

There were several French Aurors. They seemed to be wrestling with a dishevelled looking man. Harry studied him. He looked very young, probably Harry's age, maybe younger. His brown hair hung past his eyes. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy all approached the French Aurors. As they got closer they looked up, as Aurors from the English Ministry ran over and took the man from the French.

They nodded, and turned, walking away. Harry didn't spare them another glance, as he looked down into the face of the man, now being lifted to his feet. When his eyes met Harry's, he thought he saw something behind them. Was it fear? No. It was something else.

"Sir, where should be take him?" One of the Aurors asked Harry. He took a moment before looking away from the man, and responded, "Take him to interrogation room one." The Aurors nodded there heads at their bosses words, and marched the man off. Harry quickly beckoned Malfoy towards him as the press closed in.

"I need the info, now!" Harry hissed hurriedly. Malfoy's brow furrowed as he tried to remember.

"He's English, er, he was caught in Paris. He was inside a muggles home, it looks like he was trying to kill them at the moment, but we can't be sure. He was caught before the would be victim came home."

"Okay."

The press were upon Harry now.

"Mr Potter! Who was the man?" One reporter shouted out.

"He's from England, we don't know his name yet. He was caught in Paris, we think he was trying to murder someone. That's all the information we have now." Harry stated the facts, and pushed past the reporters, Hermione and Malfoy following him.

They walked quickly to the lifts again, and Hermione pushed the button that would take them to the interrogation rooms. They lift clanked as it descended through the Ministry. The three of them didn't say a word. The lift stopped and they stepped out. Two Aurors were stood next to the door that lead to the room the unknown man was now being held in.

They let Harry, Hermione and Malfoy pass through the door. They walked into the room. It was well lit, and the man was sat on a chair behind a small table. The arms pf the chair had straps that snaked around his arms, binding him down. Harry conjured three chairs, and they sat down opposite the man. He smiled at them, his teeth oddly white.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. The man shifted in his chair. When he spoke his voice was deep and level. There was no hint of fear.

"I think you know who I am Potter." Harry frowned. The man had lifted his head. His face was illuminated by the light. Harry thought he recognised him from somewhere.

"Have we met before?" Harry said. He couldn't place where he had seen the man. Then Hermione gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. The man laughed.

"That's right Granger," He spotted the ring. "Or is it, Mrs Potter?" Harry was seriously confused, and his concern about Hermione's reaction was elevated as she turned to Malfoy and said very quietly, "Draco, can you please give us a minute." The blonde looked as confused as Harry, but complied and left the room. Hermione placed silencing and locking charms on the door. She stood from her chair and placed her hands on the small table.

"I know who you are. Or at least I know where I've seen you before."

"Good. I'm glad you remember."

Hermione looked outraged. She hissed, "Remember? How could I forget?" Harry stood and moved closer to Hermione's side.

"Hermione, who is he?" Harry had whispered into her ear.

"Harry he's one of the- he's one of the-," Hermione turned her head to Harry and said very quietly, trying to keep her voice level. "Ravenclaws."

His whole body tensed. Harry felt the anger and hatred of four years ago returning. He had never found out about what had happened to Joe Callidus' friends.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione said, still speaking quietly.

"Leave." Hermione was shocked.

"What?"

"Hermione, leave. Please, leave now."

"No, Harry, I won't-"

"Go."

She glared at Harry and stormed from the room. Once she was gone Harry drew his wand, the man swallowed, it was the first sign of fear that he had shown. Harry pointed his wand at the door, not taking his eyes from the man. Harry cast the most powerful locking and silencing charms he knew. He focused all of his magical power into the spells. It was only then that Harry pointed his wand at the man.

"So, what's you name?" Harry sat down again.

"Lewis Groves." Groves answered quickly, avoiding Harry's probing and anger filled eyes.

"Why did he do it?"

Groves knew exactly what Harry was talking about. Harry hadn't thought about the event for a few years. He and Hermione had tried not think about it; it was still painful.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Okay, well then, is he the new Dark Wizard everyone thinks is rising?"

"Yes." It was obvious that Groves was a coward. He was now shaking with fear. Harry had kept very calm, which was unnerving Groves even more.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Harry jumped up, and pointed his wand straight into Groves' face. He tried to recoil but the chair held him in place.

Harry bellowed, "Where is he!"

"I don't know! We don't have a permanent HQ!" Groves screamed. He didn't want to die. Harry nodded and settled back into his chair. He looked up at Groves and said,

"You know, as Head of the Auror Department, I can use Unforgivable curses..." Harry trailed off, and his emerald eyes flicked up to watch Groves' dark ones.

"No... No... Please!"

"You didn't try and stop Callidus when it was my baby being killed." Harry's voice was serious. The fact that he hadn't shouted seemed to unnerve Groves even more. He kept shaking his head. Harry stood up, and pointed his wand at Groves.

Harry said the incantation calmly.

"Crucio."

The screams that came from the man bound to the chair filled the room. They echoed off the walls and into Harry's ears. Groves needed to be punished for what he had done. Harry let the spell last thirty seconds before stopping it.

"What happened to you? Where you expelled?"

"Yes, we all were. We went to Callidus at Durmstrang." Harry shook his head.

"And you say you don't know where he is." Groves was weak from the Cruciatus curse. He could only nod his head.

"I don't believe you."

Harry pointed his wand at Groves again, and before he had any time to scream an objection Harry was torturing him again.

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing outside the interrogation room. She was wondering what Harry was doing inside. She hoped that he wasn't torturing him. Hermione was stood silently outside the interrogation room. She had sent the Aurors guarding the door away. If Harry did decide to torture the man, then Hermione did not want them seeing or hearing it happen.<p>

At that precise moment a piercing scream emanated from the room. Hermione started and drew her wand, pointing it quickly at the door.

"Bombarda!" She yelled out the spell, and the door was blasted inwards.

Harry had pushed himself against the wall to avoid the incoming door. Hermione saw that he was holding his wand, and then her eye found the man bound to the chair. He had slumped forward, his head hanging.

Hermione rushed over to him, and checked his pulse. Her fingers pressing on his wrist and then his neck. Finally she slipped her hand inside his top and held her hand over his heart. She looked away from Groves and to Harry.

"Harry, he's dead."


	4. Unintentional

A New Enemy

Act 1

Chapter 4 – Unintentional

"No, Hermione he can't be dead. I didn't use..." Harry couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. He had only used the Cruciatus curse. He hadn't used the killing curse. "How could I have killed him Hermione?" Hermione left Groves side and walked over to Harry.

"What's his name?" Hermione hadn't asked Harry nicely. Now he felt like the one that was being interrogated.

"Lewis Groves."

"And what were you using on him?"

"The Cruciatus curse." Harry mumbled, looking down at his feet. Hermione's mouth opened slightly.

"Oh Harry, why? He wasn't worth it."

"I- The memories came back. I couldn't help it. I felt so angry and there was so much hatred." Hermione's expression softened and she took Harry's hand. She was using their connection to calm him down. She led him out of the room, past the Ministry employees had flooded into the hallway at the noise of the door exploding inwards, and over to an alcove.

She pushed him against the wall, and pulled his face down to meet hers, their lips meeting and forming a deep kiss.

"Excuse me." There was a deep voice coming from behind them. They jumped apart and were faced with the Minister of Magic.

"Minister!" Hermione exclaimed. She straightened her clothes and Harry did the same.

"Harry, you know we're old friends, but I can't let this slide. If he's dead, I'm going to have a tough time trying to stop the Wizengamot putting you on trial."

"What? Kingsley, I didn't use the Killing curse. It was just the Cruciatus."

"And why would you be using that, Harry?"

"Because I'm the Head of the Auror Department and I'm authorised."

"Yes you are authorised, but that is only when you have my say so." Kingsley didn't appear to be angry.

"I'm sorry, there wasn't time. There isn't time! Look I know who's behind the attacks." Harry said quickly, trying to convey the importance of the information he was relaying. Both Kingsley and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Well who is it?" Kingsley asked.

"It's a student we where at Hogwarts with. His name is Joe Callidus."

Hermione gasped. Kingsley merely nodded.

"And did he say where he was?"

"He said that they didn't have a permanent HQ."

"Okay Harry, go home. Hermione, as of now, you're acting Head of the Aurors. Follow me." Hermione gave Harry a pained look, and followed the Minister off down the hall.

"But Minister, I-"

"Go home, Harry."

Harry swore under his breath. He had basically just been suspended. He walked to the end of the hall and used an empty lift. He stood in silence as it made moved up through the floors, people entering and leaving. He reached the atrium and walked through the crowds of employees. They didn't pay much attention to him and he made his way to the exit.

When he left the Ministry, he apparated. A few seconds after he felt like he had been squeezed through a tube, Harry appeared outside the door to his and Hermione's apartment. He opened the door and walked in, hanging up his cloak.

Harry went to the bathroom, and once he was finished in there, fell onto the bed. He lay there for the rest of the day numbed by the events that had occurred in the last hour.

He had accidentally killed a suspect. Before he had got any real information out of him. At least he had found out about Callidus. The Ministry now knew that he was probably behind the attacks. Harry regretted torturing Groves now. He had meant to hurt him, but he hadn't wanted to kill him. He did want to kill Joe Callidus. And he had killed the only lead to him that they might have.

Harry felt his eyes closing, due to exhaustion and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been at work all day. She had to handle the whole Auror department in Harry's absence. Now she was sat in the morgue with the body of Lewis Groves. He was still wearing his clothes, but Hermione was curious.<p>

She stood from her stool, and walked over to the table Groves lay on. She unbuttoned his shirt and saw a tattoo on his chest. It was an eagle. Much like the one from the Ravenclaw coat of arms. She pressed her fingers to the tattoo.

Hermione let out a high pitched scream. Lewis Groves had opened his eyes and grabbed her hand. He sat up, and with surprising strength pushed her backwards, gripping her forearms. He released one of them for a moment, and Hermione tried to scream out again. But found then when she tried she couldn't. She looked back at Groves, her eyes wide.

He had cast a non-verbal, wandless silencing charm on her.

"Now, you be quiet. You're going to help me get out of here," Hermione shook her head, and Groves pulled her wand from her jeans pocket.

"I will kill you."

Hermione's chocolate eyes filled with tears.


	5. I'm Sorry Harry

A New Enemy

Act 1

Chapter 5 – "I'm Sorry Harry"

Harry awoke with a start. There was a furious banging coming from the front door. "Potter! Potter, are you in there?" Harry slowly got up, noticing Hermione's side of the bed hadn't been touched. He had slept in his clothes from the previous day, and he shuffled to the door. Harry managed to discern the voice that accompanied the banging.

He was proved right, when he opened the door and Malfoy stormed in. He looked worse for wear. His jacket was torn at the shoulder, and his left sleeve was hanging by a thread. His face had dark streaks on the left side as well.

"What happened?" Malfoy raised his hands to the ceiling and shouted,

"What happened? I'll tell you what fucking happened Potter. Groves wasn't dead. He fought his way out of the Ministry late last night. There were only a few of us left." Harry's eyes widened.

"He wasn't dead? And he escaped?"

"Yes he escaped Potter, and he took you wife with him!"

Harry wanted to faint. Hermione had been taken. She would have been taken to a Dark Wizard, assuming Groves had gone back to Callidus. But what worried him most was the fact that Hermione was once again carrying their child, and Callidus had a track record.

Harry slid down the wall, and held his head in his hands. Malfoy stood impatiently against the wall.

"Potter, this isn't the time to sit around. We have to get back to the Ministry." Harry nodded and fought back his tears. He ran back to the bedroom, and changed. He didn't bother grabbing his cloak and followed Malfoy out of the door.

They apparated right into the Ministry atrium. There was rubble everywhere. Harry thought there must have been one hell of a fight. People were waving there wands all around, cleaning away the smashed concrete.

"We're going to see the Minister." Said Malfoy. Together they walked in silence to the Ministers office. They knocked and entered. Kingsley was sat behind his large desk. Harry and Malfoy sat down.

"Harry, I'm sure Draco has filled you in on what happened."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear that Kingsley deep voice hadn't changed due to the course of events that had taken place.

"Yeah, he has." Harry said bluntly.

"I'm sorry Harry."

* * *

><p>Hermione was coming round. She had been knocked unconscious by Groves after she had got him out of the Ministry. The room she was in was dark and dingy. There were only a few candles for light. She slowly stood up, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to keep warm.<p>

Hermione walked around the small room, and found the door. She grasped the handle and twisted. The door did not open. She tried again. Then she used her wandless magic. The door clicked and now Hermione could open it.

Outside was a long hallway. There was no one present. She slowly crept out and made her way silently down the hall. Hermione reached the corner and poked her head out. She saw two men facing away from her, looking out of a window. She strained her ears to listen to what they were saying.

"...suspended probably. They thought Groves was dead. That's how we got his wife."

"Good. I'm glad we've got her, it might make the takeover easier. We have leverage over Potter. We can use her to make him do what we want."

The man spoke and turned his head. Hermione quickly withdrew hers from around the corner. She stood silently, waiting for the curses to fly. But they didn't come. Instead the man started talking again.

"I must go. I have business to attend to."

"My Lord." The man bowed down as he spoke.

Hermione heard footsteps, and then a door opening and closing. She risked looking around the corner. There was just one man left. Hermione quickly made the decision. She was better off trying to escape and failing, than sitting tight. She crept up behind him, and held out her hand, silencing him without the man noticing.

Hermione was right behind him, when she braced herself, and raised her leg. She kicked as hard as she could between his legs. There was no noise from him, but he doubled over, holding his groin. She plucked his wand from his hand, and stunned him. Then she performed a Disillusionment charm on him.

Hermione looked out of the window and saw the Eiffel Tower, illuminated with hundreds of lights. She was in Paris. She tried to apparate away, but found that she couldn't. Realising that there must have been anit-apparition spells cast on the building, she gave up. She turned to the door that the man she assumed must be Joe Callidus, had gone through.

Opening it a few centimetres she peaked through the small gap. She couldn't see anyone. Hermione slowly opened the door, and crouching, moved into the room. There were some stairs on the far side, and as she approached them, a person was moving up them. She was in the open, and quickly cast the Disillusionment charm on her self. Hermione rushed over to a more shadowy area of the room, and waited with bated breath.

The man entered the room, and walked right past her. She moved down the stairs and saw a door that Hermione realised, by the layout of the building, was the exit. She hurried to the door and wrenched it open, desperate to escape.

On the other side of the door was a man. He had light brown hair, and ice cold blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before he tried to whip his wand from the inside of his coat. But Hermione was already holding a wand.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione cried. Joe Callidus was thrown backwards onto his back. Hermione sprinted past him, towards the base of the Eiffel Tower. A jet of red light flew over her shoulder. Hermione was about to apparate, when she turned around. Facing the house she had just escaped from, she cried out, "Accio wand!"

Callidus was coming nearer. In a few seconds Hermione would be within range. She held her hand out and a thin piece of wood soared into it.

She twisted, and saw a green jet of light coming right at her.


	6. Suspicions

A New Enemy

Act 1

Chapter 6 - Suspicions

Hermione landed just outside the Ministry. She lay there for a few seconds, regaining her breath. She slowly sat up, looking around. She was alive. The curse hadn't hit her. Quickly standing up, she reached out for Harry using their connection. She couldn't feel him at the Ministry, and pushing her mind out further, she felt the edges of his mind.

He was at home. Hermione quickly left the Ministry and apparated to the apartment. She saw the door, and opened it.

"Harry?" Hermione called out nervously. She heard sobs coming from the bedroom. Hermione stood at the door and saw Harry. He was lying on his front and was crying into the pillows. She moved closer to the bed and she called out again, softly this time.

Harry stopped sobbing, and raised his head. Then he did something unexpected. He whipped his wand from his pocket and pointed it straight into her face. Hermione held her hands up.

"Are you really Hermione?" His eyes were red, but they narrowed when Hermione didn't answer straight away. She was too shocked.

"Yes, Harry it's me."

"When did I give you your engagement ring?" This time Hermione didn't hesitate.

"Christmas. It was our seventh year. We had just had sex and then you gave me a necklace and a pair of earrings. I'm also pregnant with your baby." Hermione said. Harry dropped his wand to the floor and pulled Hermione into a rib shattering hug. She held him equally as tightly. His tears were back and he cried onto Hermione's shoulder.

"'Mione I thought I had lost you, Kingsley said that I couldn't work for the Ministry anymore. Malfoy is Head of Department now," Harry spoke between his sobs. "Oh Hermione!" Harry cried out, and his sobs doubled in intensity.

Hermione rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Ssh, Harry. I'm here now. I'm back and safe." Hermione decided that she should not tell Harry that she had nearly been killed whilst escaping.

Harry continued to cry on Hermione for a long time, and he only calmed down when Hermione said they should get into bed, and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was sat in the office that had once been Harry and Hermione Potter's. Draco had not returned to school after the end of the war with Voldemort, and his family had been given immunity for his mothers actions. She had saved Potter's life. It was because of his mother, that Voldemort had died.<p>

Draco had joined the Ministry and worked his way up the ranks of the Aurors. He wasn't happy when the Potters had joined a year later and over taken him. The Minister had said it was because they had their qualifications, but Draco thought it was favouritism from him. Either way it didn't bother Draco too much. He had also risen quickly through the ranks and was the third highest ranked Auror in the department.

He didn't hate Potter. He wasn't particularly fond of him, but they worked together well. He was more fond of his wife, Hermione, and Draco knew that he shouldn't have the thoughts about her that he did. He couldn't help it. The bossy know-it-all had blossomed into a remarkable beautiful woman.

But Draco knew that she would never leave Harry for him. He had been with a string of women, but none of them had ever held his interest.

As he sat in the office a memo flew under the door. It landed on the desk, and Draco opened it.

_Malfoy,_

_It's Potter. Hermione came home yesterday. We're coming over to explain what happened._

_Potter_

Draco stared at the memo. Hermione had escaped. She was back. She hadn't died. This surprised Draco. He had thought, seeing what Groves was able to do during his escape, that Hermione would be as good as dead. He had been casting curses two at a time, something which Draco had thought impossible.

But then again, she was a highly skilled Auror. If she had been in possession of a wand, then she would have been able to defeat him. Wandless magic had never beaten magic cast from a wand, as far as he knew.

Draco waited for Potter and Hermione too show up. He passed the time by continuing to wonder how Hermione escaped. Five minutes later the door opened.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were walking to the office that had once been theirs. They had worn their heavy cloaks with the hoods up, hiding their faces. They didn't want anyone asking any questions. It took them a few minutes to reach the office. Hermione went first and pushed the door open.<p>

Malfoy was lounging back in the chair that had once been Harry's, the air of arrogance that had been present all through the Hogwarts years, had returned.

"Have a seat," He indicated to the two chairs in front of the desk. Harry glared at him, but sat down anyway. "What happened then?" Harry noted that Malfoy almost sounded bored. To his left Hermione began to explain what had happened to her. She told him about the events in the morgue, and then at the house in Paris. Harry remained silent through out the whole story.

Harry watched Malfoy's reaction. The odd thing was, there wasn't one. Malfoy had hardly moved and his facial expression hadn't changed. Harry was starting to think something wasn't quite right. It was when his hand moved, almost lazily to his pocket, that Harry pulled out his wand.

He was lightening quick and he had vaulted onto the desk and had pressed the tip of his wand to Malfoy's neck.

"Where is the real Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice steady. His Auror instincts had taken over, and he didn't move his eyes from Malfoy.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Malfoy shouted out, and that was all Harry needed to stun him. He said the incantation non-verbally and Malfoy crumpled in the chair. Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy's body and thick ropes wrapped around his body.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry jumped off the desk and only spared Hermione a glance as he started opening every cupboard and draw in the office.

"That's not the real Malfoy, Hermione."

"What? But, how do you know?"

"He called me Harry. Malfoy never calls me my first name. It's always been Potter. Ah! There you are!" Harry had opened the last cupboard in the room. Inside was a a stunned Draco Malfoy. Hermione gasped,

"If that's the real Draco, then who's that?"

"I have an idea," Harry moved over to the fake Malfoy. He was still crumpled. "We should take him to the Minister."

"Harry we can't. What's it going to look like, us levitating an unconscious Malfoy." Harry frowned. He hadn't foreseen this problem.

"Well we're going to just have to-" There was a loud bang, much like the one when Groves had been brought to the Ministry. But this time it was different. They could hear screams and shouts.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They couldn't leave Malfoy, and the imposter alone. But they couldn't just sit there whilst something was happening above them. Harry took the initiative, and burst through the door to the Auror cubicles.

"Yates! Get over here! You too Rhodes!" The two men raced over to Harry, they didn't comment on why he was at work when he was suspended, but stood waiting for orders. "Watch him," said Harry, pointing to the fake Malfoy. "When he wakes up," Harry pointed to the real Malfoy, "Find out what happened. Then take him," Harry pointed to the fake Malfoy, "to a holding cell. Maximum security."

Yates and Rhodes nodded, entering the room after Harry and Hermione had rushed off to find out what was happening on the floors above them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remeber to vote in the poll for the ending!**


	7. Attackers

A New Enemy

Act 1

Chapter 7 – Attackers 

Harry and Hermione sprinted into the atrium. There were Aurors everywhere, and there were hundreds of spells flying through the air. They shed their cloaks, and drew their wands. Harry and Hermione ran for some cover. The ducked behind a large column that had collapsed, presumably after it had been bombarded with spells.

Hermione poked her wand over the column and sent a volley of stunning spells in the direction of the attackers. Harry poked his head over, and took a quick look at the attackers. They were dressed in dark blue, their uniforms carrying an eagle.

An eagle. The eagle of Ravenclaw.

Harry raked the atrium for the one attacker that he was sure would be there. He spotted him. Joe Callidus was duelling the Minister himself, and several other Aurors. Hermione could hear what Harry was thinking through the connection.

"Harry, no! You can't! Kingsley and the others will handle him!" Hermione cried to Harry. He looked at her, remembering that she needed him. Their baby needed him. Then a body smashed into the column next to them.

Malfoy had slid on the floor to avoid an incoming curse. His back connected with the stone with a sickening crunch, but Malfoy didn't seem to feel it. "Thanks for waking me up." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry Malfoy, we were too busy trying to find out who stunned you, tied you up, and pretended to be you!" Harry shouted. Just as Malfoy was about to say something back to Harry, Hermione interjected, "Boys! This isn't the time!" They both agreed and focused on the battle again. The three of them put their extensive Auror experience into practice. They started a synchronised run towards the attackers. Harry would cover Hermione, Malfoy would could Harry and Hermione would cover Hermione. They ran at the same speed, the three highest ranking Aurors at the Ministry tore through the attackers. They sent off stunning spells, hexes and jinxes.

They were clearing the atrium single handedly, and only a few of the attackers remained. They had gathered around their leader. The Aurors and Kingsley were now outnumbered. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy were sprinting as fast as they could towards them, there feet pounding on the stone floor.

They saw the remaining Aurors caught off guard and struck down by the regrouping attackers. They were coming closer. Kingsley was a master dueller, but it was fifteen versus one, even if they reached him in time the fight would be close. Harry didn't want Hermione anywhere near them. He had to decide quickly. He pointed his wand at her, and performed a very rare spell.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been running towards the Minister. His life now looked to be in danger. They had to reach him. They were getting closer, but then she couldn't run anymore. She felt very odd, as if she had just apparated. The scene before her vanished, and was replaced almost immediately by the sight of the bed she shared with Harry.<p>

Hermione was standing in their bedroom. She tried to apparate out but couldn't. She ran to the apartment door, but found she couldn't open it. Hermione pulled out her wand, and tried to blast it open. The spell collided with the door, and vanished. Hermione couldn't leave.

* * *

><p>Harry saw Hermione disapparate. He had used some old magic. There weren't many wizards that were powerful enough to force someone to apparate. But Harry had managed to do it. He had only studied the the theory before, and this was the first time he had tried it.<p>

Harry and Malfoy were still running. It was when they were only a few metres away that Harry saw the ice clod blue eyes of Joe Callidus. They flashed green for the briefest of moments, and Harry didn't understand why.

When he looked away from Callidus he saw a sight that was all too familiar to him. A corpse. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, lay dead on the floor, surrounded by several Aurors that had all been overpowered by the attackers.

"NO!" Harry yelled out. He and Malfoy tried to run forward, but where met by an invisible wall.

"Harry Potter. So nice to finally meet you in the flesh." Joe Callidus had spoken. He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Callidus! Why are you doing this?" Harry shouted. Callidus raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Because I want power. That's why Potter. You remember the problems you had with Voldemort? Well he is nothing compared to me. I am not ignorant like he was. I understand the power of love, and I will not let it be my downfall. Potter, I had your wife the other day. I had her captured like an animal. She got away, but only just. I must confess I was upset when I didn't hit her with my Killing curse, but you can't always have it you way, can you?" Callidus smiled at Harry.

He didn't have anything to say to him. He couldn't think of anything to say. When Harry didn't speak, Callidus said,

"Formed an alliance with Draco Malfoy have you Potter? A good move but you should probably know, he wants your wife."

Harry's head snapped to Malfoy, who quickly said, "He's lying. Potter I don't-"

"Malfoy, you want Hermione?" Harry was slightly surprised.

"I- I-" Malfoy had turned bright red. That answered Harry's question. He turned his head back to Callidus, but before he could say anything, there was a flash of red light, and Malfoy was writhing on the floor in agony.

Harry was stood, frozen in shock. Callidus was torturing Malfoy. Regaining himself Harry pointed his wand at Callidus, and tried to curse him. The spell hit the invisible wall and dissipated. He tried again and again, all the while Malfoy twitched on the floor.

"Stop it! You bastard! Stop it!" Harry yelled out.

"I'll stop if you, Harry Potter give yourself up."

Harry's mouth fell open. He wasn't friends with Malfoy, but he didn't want him to die. But then if Harry gave himself up, he would most likely die. And he had told Hermione that he wasn't going to die. Harry needed to stay alive to care for his and Hermione's child. Malfoy's screams were becoming almost unbearable.

Harry looked down at Malfoy. He couldn't walk away. He had to go with Callidus.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Harry cursed his selflessness. Callidus stopped the Cruciatus curse and Malfoy curled up into a ball on the floor, quaking.

The attackers rushed forward and grabbed Harry. Then Callidus walked up to him, a large grin on his face, and grasped the front of his robes.

"Good choice Potter. You're going to give me the chance to show this world just how dangerous someone who isn't ignorant is. Someone who doesn't care how many people die or how many families they destroy."

Callidus' ice cold eyes looked into Harry's emerald one. Harry could see the madness in them. But then again was Callidus really insane? Or was he just extremely clever.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he was pulled into apparition, and away from the annihilated atrium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remeber to vote in the poll for the ending!**


	8. Hermione

A New Enemy

Act 2

Chapter 8 - Hermione

Four months later...

Hermione was sat in the apartment that she used to share with her husband, Harry Potter. She hadn't seen him since the Minister had died. That was around four months ago. Hermione's pregnancy had begun to show. The new Minister, Gabriel Smith, had allowed her too quit her job.

Everyday the Daily Prophet was delivered through the open kitchen window, and everyday Hermione hoped that she would be able to read some news on Harry. Nothing had been printed since the day he had disappeared. There had been no leads.

The attacks from Callidus were still going on, and the Ministry was no closer to finding him. Hermione knew that by now Harry was probably dead. She tried not to think about him too much, but always found herself daydreaming about the things they had done together before he had gone.

Hermione had tried to find him with their connection, but her mental searches proved fruitless. She hadn't even got to say goodbye. Harry had forced her to apparate home. Hermione had been angry with him at first. She had thought that he didn't think she would be able to handle herself. But when Draco had told her about what had happened after she had left, Hermione saw Harry's actions where out of love.

He hadn't wanted her or the baby to be hurt.

Draco had been visiting at least three times a week. They would sit at the table and drink hot chocolate and tea. He would comfort her when she was distraught over Harry. They would talk about new developments within the Auror Department, Hermione offering her knowledge to help with investigations.

Draco himself was even leading up the investigation to find Harry. But try as he might, whenever he went to see Hermione he never had any good news. He knew that as soon as he left, she would breakdown and cry for the rest of the evening.

Hermione stood from the table and washed out her cup. She stared out the window, at the London skyline, for a few moments. Hermione had been visiting her parents more regularly now. Her mother had been very supportive of her when she had found out her daughter was pregnant. Her father wasn't as understanding. Hermione had explained that people got married and had children much earlier in their lives in the wizarding world.

Hermione put on her coat and left the apartment. She apparated straight to the house she had grown up in. She walked up to the familiar white door and knocked. She was greeted by her mother.

"Hermione darling, come in. Your father's at work." Hermione embraced her mother, and they moved into the living room.

"Is there any news?" Hermione had never been able to actually say the word, 'No', she always just shook her head. Heather Granger's face fell.

She had seen what Harry Potter had done to her little girl. She had been slightly reclusive as a young girl, preferring books to people. When she had come home from her first year at Hogwarts all she had talked about was Harry Potter. She had mentioned her other friend, Ron Weasley, but never to the extent of Harry.

Harry Potter had changed her into more than a know-it-all that liked reading. Hermione had become an incredibly loyal and compassionate person. She had always defended those that couldn't defend themselves, even at primary (elementary) school. Hermione had been ridiculed for it, but she still did it. Her time at Hogwarts had brought this side of her out to an even greater extent. Hermione had told her mother how she planned on creating new laws that would make house elves quality of life much better.

In the past four months, Heather had seen a drastic change in Hermione's personality.

She only ever saw three people. Her mother, her father and Draco Malfoy. Ron was in America playing for a top quidditch team. She hadn't kept in contact with the rest of the Weasley family after Harry had gone. They had sent the odd short letter, but Hermione could never summon the courage to write back. She would've had to bring up Harry, and that was still too much for her to handle.

Hermione had been living off the considerable gold that was in the Potter family vault. Once she had married Harry, her name had been added to the people allowed to enter the vault. Hermione had never cared about her husband's fame and fortune. She just wanted Harry, rich or poor.

It meant that she didn't have to keep working. She could keep herself focused on her pregnancy.

"Mum," Hermione asked. "If Harry doesn't come back, how will I raise out baby." Hermione emphasised 'our'. Heather had noticed, it was like Hermione was keeping Harry alive in her head."

"Hermione, you know that I'll help you. Your father and I are always here for you."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Once again she embrace her mother. She was glad that her parents were still there for her. Hermione didn't know what she would have done if they weren't. The two women drank tea and Heather comforted her daughter.

She tried the best she could to understand what had happened to her son-in-law. Heather thought that she had the basic picture of it. Harry had been at work, and there was an attack by some sort of terrorist. He had been taken and hadn't been seen since.

Inwardly Heather didn't really believe that Harry could still be alive. She kept this to herself, as Hermione still held out hope that one day Harry would appear on the doorstep. Hermione had told her mother exactly what it would be like if Harry returned. Hermione had described it in detail.

She had said that she would be in bed, asleep. She would hear the front door open and wake up. Hermione would grab her wand and wait in silence and darkness for the person to enter the bedroom. Then Harry's voice would call out to her. She would drop her wand instantly knowing that it was him. Hermione would rush from the bed and into his open arms. They would kiss and hold each other. They would cry, soaking each other with the amount of tears. Then Harry and Hermione would get into bed and Hermione would curl up in Harry's arms. He would gently stroke her growing tummy. Hermione had said they would fall asleep, peaceful at last.

Hermione wasn't deluded. She knew that this was just a fantasy, but she clung to the idea. It was her way of hoping. She stayed with her mother for the rest of the day, and it was past eight o'clock before she said her goodbyes to her parents with tears in her eyes.

Hermione always felt lonely once she was back in the apartment. She couldn't even see the ghostly apparition of Harry within her head walking around. The light and colour had faded from her life. Harry had brought all of that into her life, and now he was gone.

She was lonely, and she wanted to be loved. Hermione had never really pleasured herself. Harry had always done that for her. But she had started to do it. With Harry gone, and all the stress she was feeling, she needed a way to release. Hermione had found that she did quite enjoyed playing with herself.

She had done the necessary research on the subject to find out if it was possible to hurt the baby if she went through with it. When Hermione had found that the baby was safe, she had tentatively began touching herself.

That night was a long time ago, and Hermione was much more comfortable than she previously had been. She undressed and got into bed. Her right hand snaking down to between her legs. Her left squeezing her breasts. Her right hand began to graze her sensitive nub, and her body quivered as she started moving her hand more.

Her finger slid inside her, and Hermione pushed it in and then slowly pulled it back out. Her hips started to move in unison with her finger. She pushed her head back into the pillows and closed her eyes, she pushed another finger inside herself.

She began imagining Harry inside her, and the way he would kiss her neck as they made love. Once Hermione began to think about Harry, she didn't last long.

Hermione allowed herself to finish, and felt the stress relieve slightly. She immediately tried to fall asleep, not allowing the sadness to come back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remeber to vote in the poll for the ending!**


	9. Harry

A New Enemy

Act 2

Chapter 9 – Harry

Harry Potter was still alive.

Barely. But his heart was still beating.

He was being kept in a dark room. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and Harry's wrists were attached. His head hung, and his hair had grown to shoulder length. A short beard had grown on his jaw.

Harry had spent the last four months in this position. He had thought that if he were to ever be released from the chains, his legs wouldn't have the strength to hold him. His captors were keeping him alive, barely. Harry was being fed once a day, and it was only ever bread and water.

Harry was surprised when the door opened for the second time in one day. It was Charlie Westaway, he was one of the Ravenclaws that had been expelled. He was also the only one of Harry's captors that wasn't a complete wanker to him. Whenever it was his turn to feed Harry, he always brought more than Harry would have normally allowed. It was as if Westaway regretted joining Callidus, and this was his way of trying to help Harry.

Of course Harry would have preferred it if Westaway had just released him, but he appreciated the extra food anyway.

When Westaway entered today he was carrying a needle. It was like a large syringe. He approached Harry and looked at the emaciated form before him. Harry had been stripped of his clothes, only being allowed to keep his underwear on.

As Harry noticed Westaway coming closer to him, he tried to raise his head. Before he could do so, Westaway had walked right up to Harry. He gave him a small smile and said,

"Hey Potter. I'm going to give you something today."

Harry started to panic.

_'What's he going to give me?'_

Westaway conjured a stool and sat down. He pushed Harry's boxer shorts up towards his groin and pressed his hand against Harry's inner and upper thigh. Harry didn't understand what Westaway was doing, and cried out as he felt the needle make contact with his skin. It didn't pierce him, but it almost burned.

Harry couldn't see what Westaway was doing in the darkness and tried to ignore the pain. Perhaps Westaway had decided that he hated Harry, like all the others, and this was just a new method of torture. The burning sensation continued for close to an hour, and when Westaway had finished whatever he was doing to Harry, he stood gave him another small smile, and left.

As the door was closing Harry heard the voice of Joe Callidus. He was speaking to Westaway.

"Did you torture him?"

"Of course, My Lord." Harry heard Westaway answer.

The door closed and Harry was left in the near darkness. On the occasions when Callidus had visited Harry, he had expressed interest in how Harry was still alive. He would often think aloud, not waiting, or expecting Harry to answer.

He would wander in the darkness, and try and think of reasons why Harry had given up the will to live. Harry knew that the only reason he refused to die was because of Hermione, and their child. Every time Callidus came to see him, he would ask for information about Hermione. Harry wouldn't give him any, which lead to Harry being brutally tortured. But still Harry would not break. He forced himself to have no physical breaking point, and hid the information he did have on Hermione behind his occlumency.

But Harry knew that eventually his occlumency would fail. His mind was becoming weaker by the day, and Harry knew that he would not be able to conceal his information about Hermione. She was being protected by the Fidelius charm. Hermione was her own secret keeper.

Harry knew that if Callidus found out about the Fidelius charm, then he would also find out about Hermione's relatives. He would find them and use them against Hermione. She would be forced to come out of her safe haven and be captured and killed by Callidus.

Harry couldn't let that happen. He die to protect her.

Harry had basically been in solitary confinement. There had hardly been any human contact, apart from the brief moments he was given food, or Callidus came to talk to him. He had taken to imagining what his life with Hermione and their child would have been like.

They would leave London and live in the countryside. He teach his child to ride a broom, and play quidditch. He and Hermione would probably send them to a muggle school until they were eleven. They would be wonderful and affectionate parents. Their child would have everything it needed.

But every time Harry would be brought back to reality. He would probably die at Callidus' hands. The dark cell he was being held in, would be the last thing Harry saw.

After many more hours Harry finally fell asleep, and his dreams of Hermione took over. He could see her standing, with a small bump at her stomach, looking out the window. He would walk up behind her and place his hands on her tummy. He would rest his head on her shoulder and then Hermione would lean her head back, exposing her neck. Harry would place small kisses on the pale skin, and then move to her lips when Hermione had turned her head.

Light streamed into the room, waking Harry with a start. He lifted his head and blinked, trying to see as well as shield his eyes. He could see the silhouette of a man in front of him. He reached out and grabbed Harry's face, forcing it up.

"Good to see you're still alive, Potter." Callidus' voice filled his ears.

"What do you-" Harry spoke, but his mouth was dry and he could hardly get the words out.

"What was that Potter? Are you going to tell me where your precious wife is?" Harry spat in Callidus' face. He released Harry and pulled out a tissue, wiping his face clean.

"You know Potter, if you want to stay alive it would be better not to annoy your captor."

Harry forced the words from his mouth, "I'd rather die, than stay here."

"Don't worry Potter, that can be arranged. Just tell me who the secret keeper is," Harry's eyes widened in shock, he didn't know how he found out about the Fidelius charm. "Potter stop worrying about how I know. Just tell me who the secret keeper is so I can find them and force them to tell me where Hermione is.

"Why did you do it?" Harry had never found out the reasoning behind Callidus' vicious attack on Hermione at Hogwarts.

Callidus seemed to consider for a moment. Then he lowered his voice, and Harry noted that it wasn't as confident as it had been.

"I did it because," he took a breath, "Because I was jealous. I wanted Hermione, Potter. I wanted to be with her. I loved her! But you just had to get in there and take her for yourself! Then to make matters worse you got her pregnant!" Callidus had shouted, and his eyes sparkled with tears.

Harry was speechless. The most dangerous wizard of the moments had done all those evil things because of love. He had been driven mad by love. Joe Callidus had never hated Hermione. He had hated Harry for being with Hermione, and his logical Ravenclaw mind had told him that the best way to hurt Harry was to hurt Hermione.

"I loved her Potter! And I hurt her! I wanted to hurt you, I never should have-"

And Callidus' voice broke. He fell to the floor weeping. Harry could only look down at him.

"But now there's no chance, is there Potter? I've done so many terrible things and I can't take them back. I can't turn myself in, they'll send me to Azkaban." Callidus looked up at Harry, his voice almost pleading, "Won't they? They'll lock me away for life."

"They won't lock you away Callidus," Harry was surprised his voice was so calm, seeing as his worst enemy had just confessed his love of Hermione. "You're too dangerous. You killed the Minister of Magic. They will kill you."

Callidus stood up, and looked straight into Harry's eyes. There tears had stained his face, and he looked genuinely sad.

"Well then Potter, if I can't find Hermione, and they'll kill me if I turn myself in, I don't have many choices left. I'll just have to go as long as possible without being captured, and I'll have to complete my ultimate goal early. I'm going to do something no other wizard had been able to do."

Harry didn't know what Callidus was talking about .

"Callidus, just stop it. Stop everything, show some remorse. Trust me it will hel-"

Suddenly his wand was drawn and pointed directly at Harry's heart. His hand shook slightly.

"Show some remorse? That's what you said to Voldemort. Maybe I will, but I've got to do this Potter. You destroyed my life, now I'll destroy yours,"

Joe Callidus looked once more into Harry's eyes before casting the curse.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone know which band I referenced? **Remeber to vote in the poll for the ending!****

****My traffic graph has stopped showing up any traffic, anyone else have this problem, and know why it isn't working?  
><strong>**


	10. Death

A New Enemy

Act 2

Chapter 10 - Death

Joe Callidus stepped back from the lifeless body of Harry Potter. He hung limply, the chains the only thing supporting him. Several of his followers rushed into the room. Groves and Westaway were among them.

"My Lord," said Groves. "I didn't think the plan was to kill him yet." Callidus turned to face the men that had streamed into the dark room.

"I have seen no further use for Potter. Cut him down, and take him to the Ministry." There was a stunned silence around the room. The men exchanged quick, nervous glances. It was Westaway that broke the silence,

"Sir, just to be clear, we're going to take him, actually take him, to the Ministry?"

The men didn't understand what was happening. Their leader was telling them to walk into the Ministry with the dead body of Harry Potter.

"Yes Westaway. That is exactly what we are going to do." Callidus watched the shocked faces of his followers. They had picked up on his use of 'we', meaning Callidus himself, as well as them.

"B-But Sir, we'll be killed." Groves sounded alarmed at the news that they were being ordered to walk into the Ministry.

"No, we will not be killed. They will arrest us, question us, put us on trial, and only then will they decide whether to kill us."

No one said anything to Callidus, and there were signs that everyone was uncomfortable. None of them wanted to question their masters judgement.

Finally Westaway stepped forward and raised his wand. The chains around Harry's lifeless wrists relinquished him. He fell roughly to the floor, and Westaway levitated him. As he got to the door, he turned and said,

"Sir, what should we put him in?"

Callidus had been looking at the floor. Without lifting his head he said, "A glass coffin. We want people to see him. Dress him in some clothes, make him look battle scarred, and make sure he's wearing his glasses."

Westaway nodded and left the room. When it became clear that Callidus wasn't going to say anything else, the rest of his followers left him alone to his thoughts.

Joe Callidus couldn't keep his eyes off the floor. He was staring at a crimson stain on the floor. The blood of Harry Potter had left its mark.

_'What have I done? Killed Potter, that's what you've done. But was it right? Of course, you wanted Hermione, and he took her from you. Did I even have a chance with her? Yes, no one else even looked at her as beautiful. I've deluded myself. I'm a monster. If I wanted to be close to Hermione, why didn't I just try and be her friend. She was all for house unity. But I killed her husband, the un-killable Harry Potter.'_

Callidus let out a low laugh. His internal battle came to an end, when he decided what he was going to do. He wasn't going to force anyone to do it with him.

He left the room and closed the door behind him. He walked through the his Parisian HQ, and into the meeting room. Above the large table a transparent coffin floated in the air. Inside was the dead body of Harry Potter. Callidus' followers were all sat around the table, and waited in silence for him to sit.

Callidus sat down, and looked around.

"I am going to the Ministry, and turning myself in. Any of you are free to come with me, or flee. But I warn you, you won't be able to outrun the Ministry forever. You are only safe now because of my skill with magic. So if you wish to take the risk and leave, do so now."

Everyone got up, apart from Groves and Westaway.

"Fools." Callidus hissed in an undertone. He watched the last man leave the room, and waited to hear the front door slam.

"Sir, what are we going to do once we get there?" Westaway said.

"We will turn ourselves in. We drop our wands, lay Potter's coffin on the floor, and go calmly to the interrogation rooms."

Westaway nodded, but Callidus didn't pay him any attention. He was focused on Groves, who was grinning.

"Why are you smiling Groves?"

Groves shrugged, "Seems like a good plan."

Callidus nodded his head slowly, not knowing if Groves had fully understood the 'turn ourselves in' part of the plan. He stood from the table and beckoned Groves and Westaway to follow him. Westaway continued to levitate the coffin, and followed Groves and Callidus from the building.

The cool night air of the Parisian night hit their faces. Their breath fogged, and Groves and Westaway waited for Callidus to give the signal to apparate. There were only certain ways to apparate into the Ministry. One way was to be wanted. If a Dark Witch or Wizard was wanted and they intended to turn themselves in, they could apparate into the Ministry atrium. A siren would then sound, and Aurors would appear to arrest them.

Callidus knew this and prepared himself. He raised his hand, paused for a second, and dropped it.

Callidus apparated without a sound, whilst Groves and Westaway made a loud crack.

They landed in the Ministry atrium and, just as Callidus knew, the siren sounded. They immediately heard the lifts working, carrying the Aurors to them. Callidus nodded to Westaway, indicating that he should lower Harry's coffin to an upright position.

"Stay were you are! Drop your wands!"

Draco Malfoy came running at the head of five Aurors. Being night, there were only a handful of Ministry employees present. Callidus and Westaway held there arms high, and there was a clatter as their wands fell to the floor. Groves however, did not lower his wand.

The green flash of the Killing curse flew past Draco, and he heard a body fall to the floor. Without thinking he sent his own Killing curse straight at Groves. His eyes widened and he didn't have any time to dodge the curse. His body crumpled and lay motionless on the floor.

Killing him was easy for Draco. Groves had hurt Hermione. The Hermione he loved, but never made a move on, out of respect for Harry.

That was when his eyes fell on the object standing between Westaway and Callidus. Right in front of Draco, stood Harry Potter. No, he didn't stand. He was encased in, a coffin. A transparent coffin. Draco's hands moved to his head, and ran through his hair.

Harry Potter was dead.

"Is he, dead?" Draco directed this question to Callidus.

"Yes. I killed him." Draco had to use all his self control to force himself to not kill Callidus.

"Take them down to the interrogation rooms." Draco called to the remaining Aurors. They hurried forward and bound the two men. They were dragged away without a fight. Draco then pulled out some parchment and, using his leg as a support, scribbled a note to have the dead Auror taken away. He tapped it with his wand, and it turned into a paper plane and flew off.

Draco waited for the body to be collected, and when he was alone he approached the coffin. He looked at the figure within. Harry was much thinner than he remembered, and there were scars on his wrists and forearms. He was dressed in a bloody t-shirt and torn jeans. His shoes were falling apart, and his glasses were perched precariously on his nose. His hair was long and a beard had grown on his jaw.

Draco looked around quickly before he waved his wand. Harry's hair was cut short, like it was before he had been taken, and his beard disappeared. As Draco cut Harry's hair, the thought of Harry being taken almost overwhelmed him.

_'It was my fault. He left because of me, and now he's dead. Hermione's going to kill me, right after she's killed those other two...'_

At the thought of Hermione, Draco stopped. What would he say to Hermione. He quickly decided that he would interrogate Callidus and his accomplice and then try and get the Wizengamot to try them tomorrow. That way when the news of Harry's death broke in the Daily Prophet, like he knew it would, Hermione would rush to the Ministry to be at the trial.

Draco nodded to himself and levitated Harry's coffin. He brought it down to his office, the same office that had once been Harry's. Draco set him down upon the desk, and transfigured the coffin. It was no longer transparent, but made of wood, with the top open. The battle scarred Harry Potter was no longer visible form every angle, and Draco slowly left the office.

He made his way down to interrogation rooms, making sure that he was ready to torture any information out of the two bastards being held.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember to vote in the poll for the ending.  
><strong>


	11. Questions

A New Enemy

Act 2

Chapter 11 – Questions

Draco had reached the hallway where the interrogation rooms were. The Auror guarding the first room let him pass. Draco stepped inside and looked at the man sat, bound, in the chair. He didn't look up as Draco had entered.

Draco took a seat opposite him, and waved his wand. A file appeared on the table. He opened it and flicked through it quickly. Then he looked up at Callidus, who was now looking at Draco.

"You're Joe Callidus?"

"Yes."

"You killed Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He took her from me."

"Who did he take?"

"Hermione Granger, now Potter."

Draco almost fell off his chair. Here was the most powerful Dark Wizard since Voldemort, and he was saying that he loved Hermione. She really did attract a lot of attention.

"You love her?" Draco raised his eyebrows at the question.

"It doesn't matter. Not any more."

"Why not?"

"Because I killed her husband." Draco stared at Callidus.

"Did you think that not killing Potter would have made her like you more?"

"No."

"And you were in Ravenclaw?" Draco laughed to himself. "Right you are going to have to explain everything you have done in the past five years."

Callidus nodded.

"Did you plant an undercover agent here, in the Ministry, to impersonate me?"

"Yes, that was the plan. I assume he was captured?"

"Yes, he was. By Potter," Draco looked at Callidus, hatred flashing in his eyes. "What was the plan?"

"I knew you worked closely with Potter. My agent was supposed to capture him. In a way, it worked. We attacked as we had planned, but he didn't show up. He supposed to attack the Aurors and then bring the Potters up to the atrium. But it sounds like he strayed out of character."

Draco nodded, and leaning back in his chair, said,

"Right you are going to have to explain everything you have done in the past five years."

He began to tell his story. Draco conjured a quill and charmed it to make detailed notes. Callidus' story took most of the night and it was six o'clock in the morning before Draco could leave.

* * *

><p>When he finally did leave he bumped into the Minister of Magic, Gabriel Smith.<p>

"Minister, I assume you have heard of the situation?"

"Indeed I have Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Potter will be here as soon as she hears the news. I have organised a trial to begin in thirty minutes for Callidus, and the Daily Prophet has been notified. It will be in the paper, and you must stop Mrs. Potter before she arrives at the trial. I have a feeling that once she read about her husbands death, she will be very hard to stop."

The Minister gave Draco a knowing look.

"Of course Minister, I could go now-!

"No, you interrogate the other one. I won't let anyone apart from you talk to him. You're too good at getting information out of people without resorting to curses. And we don't want a repeat of what Potter did a few months ago."

"Okay, I'll get started then."

Draco moved into the second interrogation room and sat down opposite the man that was slumped in his chair, his breathing heavy. Draco cleared his throat and the man started, waking up.

"What's your name?"

"Charlie Westaway."

"And what was your role in Callidus' plans?"

"I did what he asked, but I never hurt Potter. He told me to torture him loads of times, but I never did. I just cast a spell that made it sound like I was."

"So you tried your best not to hurt him?"

"Yes, I-"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't really want to be there. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. Callidus would've killed me."

Draco then spent the next hour questioning Westaway. He didn't have to resort to Unforgivables. He was about to open the door, when Westaway called out.

"He's not dead." Draco spun around and rushed back to the table.

"What? How?"

"Just before he died, I gave him a tattoo. "

Draco's mouth fell open. There was no magic that could bring back the dead.

"How does a tattoo help?"

"It's something to do with the ink, and the blood when the tattoo is applied, it was Callidus' invention."

"How do I bring him back?"

"You have to touch it,"

Draco started to rush off, but just as he reached the door he heard Westaway speak again.

"But someone can only be brought back if Callidus is alive."

Draco nodded, and promising that if Harry Potter was brought back to life, Westaway would receive a lighter sentence. He wrenched the door open and began sprinting down the hall, away from the court rooms. He slid to a halt when he heard an ear splitting scream, and then shouting.

Draco recognised the voice to be Hermione Potter's. And the shouts were coming from the court room were Callidus was currently being tried.


	12. I Love You

A New Enemy

Act 2

Chapter 12 – I Love You...

Hermione opened her eyes. She was laying in bed, the covers forming a warm cocoon around her body. She let the soft morning light stream into the bedroom, and she rolled onto her side. On Hermione's bedside table was a picture if Harry and her. They were standing apart slightly, but as she watched the moving picture, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. The Hermione in the picture then pulled Harry's face down into a kiss.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and Hermione sat up, taking her eyes off the picture. Using the back of her hand to wipe the tears away, Hermione swung her legs out of the bed. She crossed the room to the wardrobe and opened the door, choosing what to wear. Eventually she chose some jeans and a plaid button-up shirt. Taking the clothes and her underwear with her to the bathroom, Hermione had a quick shower.

She emerged from the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen, magically drying her hair in the process. Hermione made some toast and opened the window, to allow the owl carrying the Daily Prophet in. She sat down, took a bite out of her toast and then promptly dropped it.

Hermione had seen the Daily Prophet's headline.

_Dark Wizard Captured! _

Hermione started to read the article in disbelief.

_Late last night the Dark Wizard that has been terrorising much of Europe and England for the past few months, turned himself in. He arrived at the Ministry where the Head of the Auror Department, Draco Malfoy, arrested the Dark Wizard. Details are sparse but we believe he is called Joe Callidus. _

_There were two other wizards with him, most likely accomplices, one was killed after he murdered an Auror that had arrived with Mr. Malfoy. The other and Callidus were arrested and taken down to the interrogation rooms. Mr. Malfoy spent most of the night questioning Callidus, to be sure he could be tried by the Wizengamot this morning. _

_There had been much speculation as to the whereabouts of Mr. Harry Potter, who was captured four months ago. However an anonymous source from within the Ministry says that it is possible that Mr. Potter had been gravely injured by Callidus. They say he was brought to the Ministry when Callidus turned himself in, and that he was 'encased in a large glass box'. _

_This has lead to many theories that Mr. Potter might have been killed by the Callidus. However this has yet to be proven and Mr. Potter's whereabouts and welfare have not been confirmed by the Ministry. _

Hermione didn't read anymore of the article. The tears that had fallen from her eyes had stained the newspaper. She didn't want to believe that Harry was dead. She couldn't. All the hope she had been holding onto would mean nothing if he was dead.

Hermione abandoned her toast and rushed to the front door. She didn't bother to put on a coat or jumper, and she was out of the apartment. Quickly locking the door, Hermione apparated to the Ministry.

She arrived just outside the entrance and rushed in. There were crowds of people, all holding the Daily Prophet, but none of them noticed Hermione as she pushed through the large throng. She broke into a run, and hurtled into an empty lift. She stabbed the button that would take her to the Minister's office, and waited impatiently for the lift to start moving.

When it finally ground to a halt, Hermione pulled the grill open and hurried out. She started banging on the Minister's door, ignoring the protests of his secretary. The door opened and Hermione hastily entered.

The Minister was sat behind his desk holding his wand, having opened the door magically. Hermione moved right up to his desk and, her voice shaking slightly, said,

"Where is Harry?"

"Mrs. Potter, I-"

"Minister, please tell me where he is. I haven't heard from him for months." Hermione pleaded with the Minister.

"I suggest you sit down," Hermione's face hardened, and she reluctantly took a seat. "Mr. Potter was killed by the Dark Wizard, Joe Callidus."

Hermione didn't move. She was beyond tears now.

"Where is he?" She whispered.

"Mr. Potter is-"

"No, Callidus?"

"He is on trial as we speak." Hermione jumped up and before the Minister could say anything to stop her, she had disappeared from the office.

Hermione moved quickly back to the lift, thinking about what she was about to do.

_'He killed Harry. My Harry. He needs to die. He's done too much wrong. I'm going to walk in to the court room and kill him. I can do this.'_

The lift Hermione was in clattered to a halt. She was faced with the long, dark hall that lead to the court rooms. She could hear voices from the court room furthest away. She walked slowly, as if possessed. She passed the interrogation rooms, where she heard faint voices from behind the doors.

The court room was getting closer. The sound of the voices was filling Hermione's head. Her hand moved to her pocket, checking her wand was still there. She reached the door, and stood there for a moment, looking around.

In the middle of the room was a large chair, with a man bound too it. There were benches lining the walls, and in them sat the members of the Wizengamot and reporters. Hermione moved forward, into the room. She didn't register the volume change, as the voices died down. Every eye on the room was watching her, apart from Callidus' who could not turn around.

Hermione walked slowly around the chair, her eyes not moving from Callidus, as if she were stalking her prey. Eventually she was stood in front of him and the room was silent.

"You killed him?" Hermione spoke in a quiet voice; almost a whisper. Joe Callidus looked her in the eye.

"Yes. I did kill him." A pained expression formed on Her face and she spoke again, a little louder,

"Why?"

"Because I- I-" Callidus couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione couldn't control her temper any more and shouted,

"BECAUSE WHAT? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU THAT WAS SO BAD THAT YOU HAD TO KILL HIM? WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?"

Callidus gathered himself, and spoke in a monotone, not responding to Hermione's shouts.

"Because he took you."

"TOOK ME? FROM WHO?" No one that was sat on the benches had moved since Hermione had entered the room. Many of them had lost family members to Callidus as well. They knew Hermione's pain.

"From me."

"FROM YOU? HARRY DIDN'T TAKE ME FROM YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU! AND I SUPPOSE YOU THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, AND THAT WAS WHY YOU DID ALL THESE HORRIBLE THINGS!"

"I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head, and screamed, "SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Several things happened at once. Hermione whipped her wand out from her jeans. Members of the Wizengamot attempted to stand from their seats and subdue her. And Draco Malfoy ran into the room, shouting.

"Hermione! Stop! Don't kill him!" Hermione's eyes quickly glanced at Draco, but ignored his protests. She raised her wand, and Draco looked at her desperately.

There was only one thing that might stop her in her tracks.

Draco bellowed at the top of his voice.

"HERMIONE! I LOVE YOU!"


	13. Back From The Dead

A New Enemy

Act 2

Chapter 13 – Back From The Dead

Draco's words had the desired affect. Hermione stopped, wand still raised above her head. Draco hurried forward and took the wand from the stunned Hermione. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the court room.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed, as Draco pulled her out into the hall.

"Bringing Harry back." Hermione stopped and Draco nearly lost his balance.

"How can you bring Harry back if he's, if he's de-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence and broke down. She sobbed into Draco's chest and he held her gingerly, not sure whether he should be doing this.

"Come on." Draco once again began to lead Hermione. They walked to the lifts, Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a small voice. Draco hardly heard her over the clanking of the lifts.

"My office. I put him in there. He's safe, no one can get in, I put a charm on the door."

Hermione nodded and hiccuped. Draco slowly rubbed her back.

"Draco, why did you say you loved me?" She saw his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I needed to stop you killing him. If you had, there'd be no chance of bringing Harry back." Hermione looked at him, confused.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I really, but trust me Hermione."

She nodded and when they reached the Auror Department they find it deserted. Most of the Aurors didn't come in until nine. Hermione followed Draco to the office door. He waved his wand and stepped inside, holding the door for Hermione.

She entered the office, and saw Harry. He was laying in an open wooden coffin. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Draco slowly pushed her forward until they stood at the edge of the coffin. Hermione looked down at her husband's lifeless body. She noted that he was very thin, and there were new scars on his wrists and forearms.

"Er, Hermione we need to look for a tattoo."

"What? Why?"

"Because Callidus' accomplice, Westaway, apparently gave him a tattoo that will bring him back to life if it's touched. He must have hidden it somewhere on Harry's body, where it wouldn't be noticed."

Hermione took this to mean that she should look in places eyes would not usually fall upon. Draco stepped back, away from the coffin, giving Hermione the space she needed. She swallowed and then moved her hand over Harry's shirt, vanishing it with her wandless magic. She carefully raised each of his arms in turn, looking for the tattoo in his armpit. When it wasn't there Hermione gave Draco a quick look over her shoulder.

He was standing with his arms folded, looking tense. He nodded to Hermione, indicating she should keep looking. Hermione's hands shook as they made their way to Harry's jeans. This was the only other place Hermione could think of that no one else had seen. Only her eyes knew what Harry looked like naked.

She slowly undid the button and pulled down the zip. Hermione pushed the jeans down his thighs. Then she did the same to his boxer shorts. Hermione threw Draco another nervous glance, but he hadn't moved, so she continued.

Hermione gently moved Harry's manhood, to see if there was any tattoo on it. When she didn't see one, Hermione moved his legs apart slightly and then she saw it.

A jet black eagle had been tattooed onto his inner thigh. She gasped and hurriedly pulled Harry's boxers up, then pushed one of the legs up, effectively forming briefs. Once Hermione had exposed the tattoo again, after protecting Harry's modesty, she turned to see Draco already approaching her.

"Have you found it?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Moment of truth then." Hermione stretched her arm out, and pressed a finger to the tattoo.

Harry's eyes shot open, and he sat bolt upright. Hermione and Draco jumped back in shock. But not a moment after she had moved, Hermione rushed to Harry and enveloped him in a strong hug. His arms wrapped themselves around her, and both of them started crying. Draco slipped surreptitiously from the office.

"Harry! You're okay, you're alive." Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"'Mione, how? Am I dreaming?" Hermione pulled back from Harry, and gave him a watery smile.

"No, baby, you're alive. This tattoo," Hermione pointed to the black ink on Harry's inner thigh, "Brought you back. I have no idea how it works, but thank God it did. Oh Harry!" Hermione cried out and hugged Harry again, kissing his cheek this time.

Harry savoured the feeling of Hermione's skin, as his hands found their way under her shirt, and caressed her smooth back. He looked around him and noticed that he was sitting in a wooden box.

"What's this?" He asked Hermione, waving his hand vaguely around.

"Oh, it's your coffin." Hermione grimaced and Harry laughed for the first time in what felt like years. Hermione gave him another weak smile.

"How's the baby?" Hermione looked at him, shocked. What with the news of Callidus' capture and Harry's apparent death, she had somehow completely forgotten about their baby.

"It's fine. It's growing perfectly well." Harry gave a happy sigh, and said,

"Can I touch-"

"Don't be silly Harry, of course you can."

Hermione pulled the front of her shirt up and Harry placed his hand on Hermione's bump, and rubbed small circles on her skin.

"Harry, do you want to go home?" He looked up from her bump and said,

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"We'll talk more once we're back then." Hermione said. She helped him out of the coffin and he stood gingerly. Hermione pulled his torn jeans back up for Harry and then conjured a cloak to cover him. She supported him as they walked slowly towards the lifts.

"'Mione, can we not go through the atrium. I don't really want loads of people staring at me, and asking me questions. Especially as I've just come back from the dead."

"Okay, we'll go to the Minister's office and we'll floo to the Leakey Cauldron, then I'll apparate us home." Harry nodded, and together he and Hermione entered the lift and pressed the button for the Minister's office.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on the door, once again ignoring the secretary. It opened and she manoeuvred Harry through the door, before moving inside herself.<p>

"Harry!" The Minister cried, jumping up from his desk. Hermione held up a hand. She glanced at the Minister before taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the fire.

"We'll be back to talk to you soon Minister. Harry needs to recover." And with that Harry and Hermione stepped into the fire.

Hermione said, "The Leakey Cauldron." And they were whisked away in a rush of emerald flames.


	14. Home

A New Enemy

Act 3

Chapter 14 – Home

Harry leant against the wall whilst Hermione looked the door behind them. He was back home with his beautiful wife. Callidus had been captured. He and Hermione were safe. She turned to face him, and took his hand. Hermione lead him through the apartment to the kitchen.

Harry was sat down at the table by Hermione and she went over to the fridge. She pulled the leftovers from the previous night out and put them on the table. Hermione waved her hand and two plates flew onto the table along with the cutlery. The food started to pile itself onto Harry and Hermione's plates. Harry slowly picked up his fork and ate slowly. He didn't want to over do it seeing as he hadn't been fed much for the last four months, and didn't want to make himself sick. Hermione ate too and moved her chair closer to Harry's, resting her head on his shoulder while they ate.

After so much time away from each other they wanted to stay as close as possible. It took Harry over an hour to finish eating, and Hermione waited patiently for him. She had taken to gently rubbing his back with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

When Harry had finished, Hermione sent the plates to the sink and the couple moved to the bedroom. Harry was surprised to find that almost nothing about the room had changed in his absence. There were a few more photos, but that was about it.

They stopped at the end of their bed. Hermione pulled Harry into the tightest embrace they had ever shared, as if she was making sure he couldn't go anywhere. Harry reciprocated and Hermione's head rested on his chest. Her tears staining his already dirty top. Seeing Hermione crying set Harry off too, and soon his tears where falling on to the top of Hermione's head. All the emotion that they had both felt was poring out of them.

"I thought you had died. I didn't know what I was going to do." Hermione sobbed into Harry's chest, her voice slightly muffled.

"I'm here now 'Mione, and I'm very much alive. I'm sorry that I apparated you back here-" Hermione cut him off.

"I know why you did it," Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked up at him. "Thank you." Harry reached up and placed one hand at the base of Hermione's neck and the other just above her bottom. He felt Hermione's hands twisting through his hair, and they met in a passionate kiss.

Harry broke the kiss, saying, "'Mione, you want to get into bed?" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. She didn't think he was talking about having sex, not that she would mind, but she decided that it would be better to check.

"Um, Harry, are you talking about sex? Because if you want too it's fine with me, I just didn't think you would-" Harry silenced Hermione by placing a finger on her lips.

"No 'Mione, I just thought that it would be easier to talk if we were curled up in bed together," Harry said, then quickly added, "But if you want to have sex then that's fine with me, you'll just have to go on top..." Harry trailed off, slightly embarrassed. Hermione stroked his cheek, and said,

"Don't worry about it Harry. We'll get round to it soon." He gave her a small smile, and they undressed before getting into bed.

Harry stretched his arm out so Hermione could lay closer to him. Her soft, right breast pushed up against him as she moved closer.

"I forgot how much I missed having you laying naked next to me." Harry said, kissing Hermione's forehead. She gave a contented sigh and wiggled her shoulders, causing her breasts too jiggle against Harry.

He smiled at her efforts and she said, "Harry, what was it like?" Hermione spoke with a sadness to her voice. Harry's smile faded as he collected his thoughts.

"It was dark. They kept me in a dark room. They would feed me every so often, just so I wouldn't die and I was tortured a bit," Hermione winced. "They wanted to find out where you were, but I didn't tell them 'Mione. I didn't break. There was one guy, Westaway, he was nicer to me. He gave me extra food when he could."

Hermione swallowed and said, "It was him, Westaway, he gave you the tattoo."

"Oh, well I suppose we could put in a good word for him, and at least try to keep him from getting a death sentence." Hermione's expression darkened and she shook her head.

"I don't think so Harry. He didn't try and release you or try and get any information out about you. And Callidus, he- He said he loved me."

"I know. He told me before he killed me. He said everything he had done was because he loved you, and was jealous of me. He wanted to hurt me, because I was with you. And he reckoned that hurting you would cause me the greatest amount of pain. He was right, obviously."

Fresh tears had formed in Hermione's eyes and Harry decided that it would be better if they went to sleep. They had all the time in the world to talk now, with no dark wizards to hurt them.

Hermione settled to sleep in Harry's arms, just like she had fantasised about for the past four months.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in the morning very hungry. He looked to his left and saw Hermione, still in a deep sleep. As carefully as he could he got out of bed, and pulled on some boxer shorts. He padded to the kitchen and rifled through the cupboards. Eventually Harry found some cereal and then collected the milk from the fridge. As he was sitting down Harry noticed that an owl was perched outside on the windowsill. He opened the window and the owl hopped in and refused to release the Daily Prophet held within it's talons until Harry had paid for it.<p>

He had to look around the apartment for some change and finally finding some sickles and knuts he placed the appropriate amount into the owl's leather pouch, and it flew off. Harry left the window open, enjoying the cool breeze, and sat down with his cereal and newspaper.

Harry idle spooned the cereal into his mouth and flipped the Daily Prophet onto it's front. The headline read: _Dark Wizard Sentenced To Death. _Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, wondering how the Wizengamot had convicted Callidus so quickly. He then realised that Callidus had probably pleaded guilty to killing him and hundreds of others. Harry continued to read the report of the trial and the only mention of Westaway came at the end: _Accomplice of Callidus, Charlie Westaway, will stand trial tomorrow._

Harry finished his cereal and turned to the sports section. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Ron Weasley had been named Quidditch Captain for the English National Team. It was at this point that Harry noticed Hermione. She had walked in just as Harry had read the news about Ron, and had decided to watch the smile playing on his lips before showing herself.

Harry's eyes were drawn from the Daily Prophet when he noticed Hermione sauntering towards him dressed in one of his old Gryffindor shirts. It barely covered her bum as her bump made the shirt a bit shorter. Her thighs were on full show to her husband, and Harry's reaction to Hermione's state of relative undress was very apparent.

_'Wow. She looks so sexy.' _Harry thought, as all the blood rushed from his head.

_'I'm glad you think so.'_ Harry jumped as he heard Hermione's voice through their connection. He hadn't heard her like that for so long, that he had almost forgotten about it.

Hermione kept walking sexily towards Harry and settled onto his lap, his rapidly growing erection pressing against her moist folds. She let out a small moan as she felt Harry twitch.

"Ready for sex?" Hermione asked, in a throaty voice. All Harry could do was nod his head. After his sleep he felt re-energised and stood up, his hands wrapped around Hermione's bum, supporting her. She quickly clung on to Harry's shoulders and began kissing his jaw as he carried them back to the bedroom.

He clambered onto the bed and knelt, allowing Hermione to fall back onto the soft mattress. Harry banished his underwear and Hermione opened her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and raised his head to look at Hermione, silently asking to continue.

"Just be gentle." She answered Harry's look, and he pushed slowly into her. The immediate warmth and wetness he felt almost caused him to lose control. He closed his eyes and took a long shuddering breath. Hermione had moaned in pleasure at having Harry inside her again after so long. She wrapped her legs around his bum and pulled Harry closer to her. He instantly responded to Hermione's actions and began to move within her.

Hermione's moans became louder with each thrust and Harry leaned forward and kissed her neck. Her hands found their way to his head and pushed him further down her body. Harry's lips locked with her right nipple and started to suck on it. As Hermione's moans encompassed Harry he felt himself losing control.

He hadn't had sex in a very long time and to be inside Hermione so quickly was too much for him. Harry exploded inside Hermione and kept moving in and out whilst his body twitched. Finally Harry was spent and he collapsed next to Hermione.

"I'm- Sorry." He mumbled between breaths. Hermione pulled him closer to her chest and kissed him.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to last long anyway." She smiled at him and watched as he drifted off to sleep again.

Hermione didn't mind. She knew that they were safe. Their baby would be born in a few months.

* * *

><p>The following day Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Ministry. They were going to tell the Minister what had happened to Harry in the period he had been missing, and explain how he was alive.<p>

The Minister had sent a letter saying they should floo right into his office, to avoid the various reporters that were still hanging around the Ministry, hoping to see Harry. They apparated to the Leakey Cauldron and flooed into the Minister's office.

As usual he was sat behind his desk and waited for Harry and Hermione to sit before saying anything.

"Mr and Mrs Potter. It's wonderful to see you both looking so much better." The last time the Minister had seen them, Harry was beaten and bruised and Hermione looked very stressed and tired. Now they were both positively glowing. Hermione had fixed Harry up in no time at all, and she was no longer stressed and tired as Harry was back with her.

"Thank you Minister," said Hermione.

"Are you two not attending Westaway's trial?"

"No. Hermione didn't think he should get a lighter sentence, and even though he kept me alive in the end, I'm inclined to agree with my wife," said Harry.

The Minister nodded his head and sighed. "Oh, well I can see your point," he paused, "How did he keep you alive then?"

Harry glanced at Hermione and asked her,

_'Do you want to explain?'_ Hermione nodded.

"Well Minister we're not entirely sure. Harry was tattooed and, as long as Callidus was alive, if someone touched the tattoo then he would come back."

"And you don't know how this was achieved?" The Minister looked very confused. Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"You would probably have to ask Callidus that Minister," said Harry.

"Yes, but he's dead now, so that could be very hard."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "He's dead? That was quick..." Hermione muttered, but there was a distinct happiness to her tone.

"We thought it was best to kill him quickly, before he could try and escape," said the Minister, a smile playing on his lips. "Now then Harry. Would you please explain to me what happened whilst you were missing." The Minister hadn't asked a question and sat back in his chair, waiting for an answer.

Harry sighed and began to tell the story he had told Hermione the night before after they had made love for the third time that day.


	15. Birth

A New Enemy

Act 3

Chapter 15 – Birth

Harry was in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He was stood by Hermione's bed as a female Healer, the equivalent to a muggle midwife, knelt between her legs. Hermione's screams echoed off the walls and she squeezed Harry's hand painfully tight. He tried to comfort her by sending loving thoughts through their connection.

Finally, Hermione gave birth. Her screams stopped and her grip on Harry's hand slackened. The Healer's cut the umbilical cord and magically cleaned the new born baby. It was wrapped in a blanket and carried up to the very tired Hermione and placed in her arms.

"It's a baby girl," said the Healer that had delivered the baby. They took a moment to make sure everything was okay with the Potter family, before leaving their private room. Hermione budged across on the bed to make room for Harry and he sat down next to her.

In his opinion he was with the two most beautiful women on the planet. He put his arm around Hermione and looked down into her arms. The baby he saw had a wisp of dark brown hair atop her head. And when she opened her eyes Harry and Hermione were greeted by sparkling emeralds as she saw her parents for the first time.

"What should we call her 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly. She looked at Harry thoughtfully, they hadn't really thought of names.

"I think, we should call her Harmony," said Hermione, as she looked worriedly at Harry. To her great relief he smiled and said,

"I think that's perfect." Harry kissed Hermione, then little Harmony's forehead.

* * *

><p>They were visited in hospital by a number of their friends over the next few days. After Harry had come back, they had reacquainted themselves with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, Luna and Draco. Neville and his girlfriend had turned up too. They had all brought various gifts with them as well.<p>

Harry and Hermione had to wait until Hermione was able to leave St. Mungo's before they could visit her parents. They had been unable to gain entry to St. Mungo's and were desperate to see their grandchild.

The Potters had turned up on their doorstep, Harry holding Harmony, and they were quickly embraced by Heather Granger. They had moved inside and Hermione had taken Harmony from Harry, as Ian Granger shook his hand and kissed his daughter. The discussions about Harmony continued for the rest of the day before Harry and Hermione said they should really be leaving as Harmony needed to sleep.

* * *

><p>They returned to their home in Godric's Hollow. Harry and Hermione had bought an old cottage in the village, as they had decided it was as good a place as any to raise Harmony.<p>

Hermione went upstairs to Harmony's room whilst Harry quickly cleaned the house. When he was done he went to his baby's room and found Hermione standing over Harmony's cot. She was looking down at their sleeping baby, and raised her head as Harry put his arm around her waist.

"She's beautiful 'Mione," said Harry, kissing his wife's cheek.

"I know Harry. I can't believe we made her."

Hermione pulled Harry's face down to hers and kissed him.

At last their lives were trouble free. They were no longer being threatened by crazy Dark Wizards. Harry and Hermione had finally found peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished. Sorry this last chapter was short, but it's more like an epilogue. **

**I'm going to be taking a hiatus now until around the beginning of June, I have exams and I need to revise. I'll be back with the continuation of my oneshot 'Saving Hermione Granger.' I'm turning it into a full blown story! It will be renamed however (once I think of a title). **

**Sorry if the story is a little confusing, but it made sense to me, so just read between the lines if you can't get it.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Goodbye for now! :D  
><strong>


End file.
